FROM THE MOMENT I SAW YOU
by sprime97
Summary: My take on sakura and sayaron's life :):):)


**12 th September 2010, Morning 8 am**

"Ahhhhhhh...am going to be late. Mom why didn't you wake me up? mouu..."said kinamoto sakura

After putting on her dress, stuffing a sandwich to her mouth ,she rushed to school...

**KANTO MIDDLE SCHOOL-8:20 am**

"Class ,a new student will be joining us today. Please be nice to him. Lee-san ,you can come in now" said the teacher

"Cool! it's a guy" said the girls

"Good morning , my-y na-m-e is Lee -ce to m-eet -ea-se take c-ar-e of m-e"said sayaron

"Ohh mannn… he is soo shy...Tsk"said the boys

"Soooo! cuteee!..."said the girls

"Lee-san please take the seat at the back" teacher said

**10 minutes later**

"Kanata-kun"

"yes mam"

"Shinoshita-san"

"yes mam"

"Kinamoto-san...kinamoto-san...guess she is absent"said the teacher

"...teachhhh...am here" said sakura panting as she barged into the classroom

"Kinamoto-san ,late again I see. Just take your seat so that we can move on" said teacher

"he he..."said sakura scratching her head

'Ehhh, who is that new boy' thought sakura

"Morning sa-chan. Overslept again?" asked tomoyo(sakura's friend)

"Morning ..and lets not talk about it" said sakura

"ok ok"said tomoyo

"Oi tomoyo ,who is the boy behind me?" asked sakura

"Ohh he is the new student Lee Sayaron. Handsome ...but shy" said tomoyo

"hmmm..."muttered sakura

**Time skip...**

Sakura was rushing back to class to collect her bag since she was out doing club activities after school

On her way to class...'why is that boy sitting alone' thought sakura

"Oi why are you sitting alone?..."asked sakura

No answer...

"Anyways, am kinamoto sakura, nice to meet you. Whats your name?" asked sakura extending her hand for a shake

"...Lee Sayaron..."whispered sayaron

"what? can't hear you" told sakura

"LEE SAYARON" shouted sayaron

"Sayaron-kun is it...ne lets be friends" said sakura

"F-rien-ds..." said...more like stuttered sayaron

"Yeah" replied sakura smiling

**3 months later**

**On their way home...**

"Ne sayaron-kun, why do you look sad" asked a worried sakura

"My grandma passed away last night and I don't want to go to her funeral alone" said sayaron

"Ohh my! am sorry...ne want me to come with you?" asked sakura

"Sa-chan will come with me?" asked sayaron...sniffling a sob

"Of course. You are my friend afterall" said sakura

.

.

After that incident he started opening up to her and they got way closer...

.

.

.

**Time skip...**

**9th grade**

"Sayaron-kun good morning" shouted sakura

Sayaron was with his friends...

"Morning sa-chan. You are early for a change "said sayaron

"I rushed here because your mom asked me to give you the lunchbox you forgot...mouuu I didn't have breakfast because of that" said an irritated sakura

"Am sorry...and thanks...i'll take you out for dinner. My treat" said sayaron

"Yayy you are the best" said sakura going back to her usual character

"Ne kinamoto-san why don't you have a boyfriend even though many confessed to you?" asked one of sayaron's friends

The whole class went silent...

"hmmmm...you see all my life I have lived with cousins who are boys. Because of that I became immune to boyish charms" said sakura plainly

"So you mean you have never had a crush before?" asked another boy

"Yeah..." said sakura

"But is sayaron just a friend too?" asked another boy

"hmm ...sayaron is just sayaron dummy "said sakura as if it's the most obvious thing and walked off with sayaron

...

**After school:**

**Behind school..**

"Thank you for coming here" said girl A

"It's ok...why did you ask me to come here?" asked sayaron

"I...I...like you. Will you go out with me?" asked girl A

Sayaron is used to it by now...many had confessed to him.

"Am sorry. I already like someone else" said sayaron as politely as possible...trying his best to not hurt the girl

**On the way home…**

"Sayaron did you turn down another girl again?" asked sayaron's friend

"he he he...ya...how did you even find out?" asked sayaron

"I have my sources...but gosh man why aren't you interested in anyone besides kinmoto-san" said sayaron's friend

"How ...d-id yo-u kn-ow tha-t?" asked a stunned sayaron

"Well its obvious...Kinamoto-san is just dense. Why haven't you confessed to her yet?" asked sayaron's friend

"I will but not now. I don't wanna ruin our friendship. Its important to me" said sayaron...looking far off into the distance

.

.

.

**Next morning**

**In the classroom...**

"Morning" said ...more like shouted sakura

But no one answered her...not even SAYARON! Who just stared at the norad and looked away

Then she turned to the board..."SAYARON LOVES SAKURA"

She didn't see sayaron that day. From the next day on things became akward...Everyone started teasing them ...sayaron being the shy type and all stopped talking to her...

Years passed...the gap between them widened...they finally graduated...

Sakura went to keio university,and Sayaron to Tokyo university...

**Time skip...1 year later**

Sakura went to a class reunion...

"Hi sa-chan. Wow you sure have changed...you look better with long hair" said tomoyo

"Thank you tomoyo-chan" said sakura

Sakura's eyes met sayoron's but he turned away...thing's were still akward ...she just shrugged it off...

The party finally started...they did some karoke, went to the amusement park...at last the party came to its climax ...they were currently playing 'TRUTH OR DARE'

Finally it was sayaron's turn...

"Sayaron I dare you to confess to sakura kinamoto" whispered sayaron's friend to sayaron...and then he called sakura to the middle of the room

Sayaron felt like screwing him but he had to do it one day or the other, and now was a good opportunity...

They came to their positions and their eyes met for the second time that day...

Sakura blushed for the first time in her life...and the reason was a BOY!

'Ehh why does my face feel hot all of a sudden...'thought sakura

Sayaron saw it and gained confidence. He came close to her and hugged her...

"Omg...omg...omg" could be heard in the background

But all sakura could hear was sayaron's heartbeat...'he is so warm and his heartbeat is soo...'she thought...

And he finally said it

"I love you"….Sakura couldn't believe her ears

Then he whispered so only sakura can hear "I love you and I think you do too..."

She stood there frozen...in his embrace...

She didn't know what to do… she just pushed him and went away...

That night she was not able to sleep...

She just realised that she was in love...'god I can't believe I love sayaron of all the people...' sakura thought to herself

**Time skip...**

**November the 18th-sakura's birthday**

That day was one of her best days ever...she was very happy but a little sad tooo...(she was thinking of him)

At around 8 in the night she received 3 red roses along with it was a letter...

"Dear sa-chan,

Happy birthday...have a wonderful year...

I know that you don't want to be in a relationship now, neither do I. I too think that we have other important stuff to do now, but that doesn't change the fact that I love you...I have always loved you...and I want us to be together in the future .If you feel the same way ,come meet me tomorrow at 12pm in the park near your house.

Yours,

Sayaron"

'God what should I do if things take a wrong turn? ...should I go?..No i should'nt...but I miss him...'thought sakura

'God ...my parents are gonna hate me...and sayaron' thought sakura silently crying

**THE NEXT DAY...**

**At the park...**

'Hope she comes' thought sayaron looking at the flowers he was holding

20 minutes later she came...

'Wow she looks cute' thought sayaron

'Hope I don't look like an idiot' thought sakura panting...she was wearing a pink sweater paired with a jean skirt...she pinned her hair into a loose bun...

'He looks handsome' thought sakura…He was wearing a white button down shirt paired with a black jean...

"Late as usual I see" teased sayaron while smiling

"Shut up sayaron" said sakura blushing

"You look beautiful sa-chan" said sayaron

"Thanks" said sakura blushing more

"You don't lo-ok bb-add yo-rse-lf"stuttered sakura

"Ne sa-chan, I love you...do you love me too?" asked sayaron with a serious face

"I...I...I do" said sakura without looking at him

"Good, ne ...look at me" said sakura

Once she did...he hugged her

"Sa-chan I know you are worried about your parents so let's talk to them now" said sayaron

"But...what about your parent's" asked a worried sakura

"They agreed to it. I talked to them yesterday" said sayaron

"Ohhhh" was all sakura could say before sayaron dragged her to her parents...

**AT SAKURA'S HOUSE**

" Oh my its been soo long. You have grown soo much " said sakura's mom.

" Yes Aunty, its been long. How have you been doing? " said sayaron.

" Am fine darling" said sakura's mom.

"Well if it isn't sayoron. Why are you here after all this time? "said sakura's dad full on glaring at him.

"Uncle and Aunty please give us your permission to date" said sayaron

"Wth! No way am I handing her over to you brat" shouted sakura's dad.

"Honey leave them be... It's their life" said sakura's mom...

"But  
…But...  
Fine!... take care of our daughter. If you dare make her cry, I will slaughter you in a very painful manner "said sakura's father while silently staring daggers at sayaron

"Took you long enough" said sakura's mother esctatically

And with that they left the love birds with their Jaws hanging...  
.

.

.

.

**6 YEARS LATER**

**ON THEIR WEDDING DAY**

"Ne sayaron when did you start liking me?" asked sakura

"Hmm I don't know" said sayaron smiling...for which he earned a punch to the arm

'FROM THE MOMENT I SAW YOU...' thought sayaron smiling :) :) :)


End file.
